mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Junko Takeuchi
| birth_place = Saitama, Japan | occupation = Seiyū | gender = Female | ethnic = Japanese | credits = Naruto as Naruto Uzumaki/Akamaru Hunter X Hunter as Gon Freecss Rurouni Kenshin as Honjō Kamatari Digimon Frontier as Takuya Kanbara Onegai My Melody as Kuromi Dissidia: Final Fantasy as Zidane Tribal }} is a seiyū. As of 2005, Takeuchi is employed by Love Live. Taking a well-trod path by many female seiyū, she often voices young male characters with generally very quirky and goofy personalities. Her most notable recent roles are in Naruto, where she plays the main character, Naruto Uzumaki, in Hunter x Hunter as Gon Freecss, in Medabots as Metabee and as the 5 year old Lambo in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Roles Leading roles in bold. *'Thomas the Tank Engine' in Thomas and Friends * Naruto Uzumaki and Akamaru in Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki and Hina in Naruto Shippuden * Mokuba Kaiba in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (simply Yu-Gi-Oh! outside of Japan) * Gon Freecss in Hunter × Hunter * Hanada Tokuko in Hanada Shonen-shi * Gomamon in Digimon Adventure '' and ''Digimon Adventure 02 * Takuya Kanbara/Agnimon/Vritramon/KaiserGreymon in Digimon Frontier * Moon in Beast Wars Second * Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa in The Day of Revolution (drama CD Only) * Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa in Princess Princess * Maka Albarn in Soul Eater (drama CD only) * Break in Beast Wars Neo * Honjō Kamatari in Rurouni Kenshin * Ted and Maruss in Konjiki no Gash Bell!! * Fabre in Read or Die * Dieter in Monster (manga) * Photon Earth in Photon (anime) * Kuromi in Onegai My Melody * Shirou Takaouji in Ouran High School Host Club * Noah Parker in the Japanese dub of Atomic Betty * Yue Konishi and Tenshin in Ask Dr. Rin! * Hikora in Kakurenbo * Kenta Hoshino in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge in Yes! PreCure 5 * Metabee in Medarot (also known as Medabots) * Lambo (child) in Reborn! * Okamura Trio in Major * Noel in Claymore (manga) * Tina Lawter in Sisters of Wellber * Daigoro Kitaouji (episode 188) in Gintama * Mamoru Endo in Inazuma Eleven * Yukoni Maseoka in Otaku Sugoi Wa * Satoru in Saru Get You -On Air- *Ishio Kai in Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō *'Kikitchi' in Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! * Naoki inDennou Bukenki Web Diver Songs * "OH! ENKA!" (Naruto) * "Naruto's Neko Song" (Naruto) * "Gyu-ru-ru" (as Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto) * "Touki ~Fighting Spirits~" (Naruto) * "Naruto Ondo" (as Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto (with Chie Nakamura and Shotaro Morikubo)) * "Distance" (as Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto All Stars) * "Tsubomi" (as Naruto Uzumaki) (Naruto All Stars) * "Salamander" (as Takuya Kanbara) (Digimon Frontier) * Secret Rendezvous (as Takuya Kanbara) (Digimon Frontier) * "Muteki na Bataashi" (as Gomamon) (Digimon Adventure 02) * "Sora wo Kurooru (as Gomamon) (Digimon Adventure 02 (with Masami Kikuchi)) * "Chie to Yuuki da! Medarotto" (as Metabee) (Medarot) * Kaze no Muki ga Kattara (as Gon) (Hunter x Hunter) * Tobira (Gon and Killua version) (Hunter x Hunter (with Mitsuhashi Kanako)) * Hunter Ondo (Hunter x Hunter (with Mitsuhashi Kanako and Kaida Yuki and Goda Hozumi)) * GONtte yatsu wa (Hunter x Hunter (with Mitsuhashi Kanako and Kaida Yuki and Goda Hozumi)) * ONNAtte subarashii (as Jango-sama) (Hunter x Hunter) * Tabidachi (as Gon) (Hunter x Hunter) * Taisetsuna koto (as Gon) (Hunter x Hunter (with Mitsuhashi Kanako)) * Te o Tsunaide (as Gon) (Hunter x Hunter (with Mitsuhashi Kanako)) * Futari (Ask Dr. Rin! (with Kana Kouguchi)) * Tomo Yo (as Ted) (Konjiki no Gash Bell!!) * Kuroi Hitomi (as Kuromi) (Onegai My Melody) * Kuromi Rondo (as Kuromi) (Onegai My Melody) * Kuromi Punk (as Kuromi) (Onegai My Melody) * Lambo-san's Ambition (as Lambo) (Reborn) * Gyouza Gyuudon no Uta (as Lambo ) ("Reborn"") ( With Li Mei Chan) * Yakusoku no Bashou (as Lambo ) ("Reborn") (with Vongola's Family) * A fun song (as Lambo ) ("Reborn"") ( With Li Mei Chan) Video Game Roles * Hokutomaru in Garou: Mark of the Wolves * R. Mika in Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Jack Russell in Radiata Stories * Mamoru Endo in Inazuma Eleven * Naruto Uzumaki in the Naruto video games References Nakagami, Yoshikatsu et al. "Voice Actress Spotlight". (June 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 112–113. External links * Junko's official blog * Junko's official site * Junko's seiyū information page * ANN Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:جونكو تاكيوتشي de:Junko Takeuchi es:Junko Takeuchi fr:Junko Takeuchi it:Junko Takeuchi ja:竹内順子 ru:Такэути, Дзюнко fi:Junko Takeuchi zh:竹內順子